New Years Eve
by Courtneycat
Summary: Duncan and Courtney are on their way out to one of Geoff's new year parties, but something happens on the way, a cute little oneshot of how the night for Duncan and Courtney didn't go as planned


It was New Years eve, the day before another year was in brought in, and too plan how to act that year, if to be nice or bad, how to treat friends and other in your life, and how to work on your future.

Courtney was the one thinking about all this, not to make mistakes this new year, and be good not disappointing.

Duncan in the other way, couldn't care less about what others thought about him, but decided not to be all himself, and maybe change a little this year, like to change his hair, or the way he dressed, to a more normal look.

Courtney didn't of course know about this, but would get herself a surprise as she would see the new and improved Duncan.

''Duncan, what do you think I should wear?'' She asked him, as she brought out two dresses, the first one was a gold one, with just one strap on the left shoulder, then the other dress was a purple one that was short, like right above her butt, of course he liked the purple one due to it being so short and making her boobs stand out more, and she definitely looked good in purple.

''I think the purple one.'' Duncan said, as he started to smirk.

''That's what I thought.. You perv..'' She said, also smirking.

She then went into the bathroom to take the dress on, to make her hair, and put on some make up.

Duncan was laying in their bed, playing a game on his iPhone. When suddenly the phone started to ring.

''Yeah, hello.'' He said, hearing Geoff's voice answer, ''Hey dude, so when are you guys coming?''

''In about an hour, why?'' He asked his psyched friend on the other side of the line, ''Well, nothing actually, just Bridgette who is stressing about who is coming to the party and what so ever.''

''Well she is not the only one, Courtney's been nagging all night about what to wear, if she look good or aweful, and how to act next year.'' Duncan then hear a laugh from him, ''Yeah dude, were like in the same situation, but hey, girls are girls right.''

''Right, but yeah, were coming sooner or later, see ya later man.'' He then ended the call, seeing Courtney bringing her head out of the bathroom, with the makeup brush and rouge in her hands.

''Who was that?'' She asked, looking questionable at him.

''Mellow your yellow babe, it was just Geoff wondering when we got to his place.'' She got back into the bathroom, and finished up her look.

When she finally was finished after like another ten minutes, she looked over at him seeing that he was wearing his usual clothes and nothing nice.

''Duncan, aren't you going to change?''

''Didn't think of it.'' He said, looking over at a pissed Courtney, ''Duncan! You have to, its new years eve, you could at least drop that lousy shirt, and take this on instead.'' She said, taking a button shirt and a pear of jeans and threw them at him.

''Fine.. Your highness.'' He joked, making her scream.. Again, that's when he ran into the bathroom, with her throwing a shoe at him, but it hit the door.

''Babe, do you know where my shaving machine is?'' He yelled, short time after to her, ''Under the sink,'' She yelled back, minutes after hearing buzzing sound.

The sound then stopped, and Duncan layed it down on the sink, taking a good look in the mirror at himself saying, ''not bad.''

He then heard Courtney approaching the door, coming inside. She was about to talk but, got speechless when she saw what she saw.

''Duncan.. You shaved off your mohawk?'' She said, still looking shocked at him, seeing a total difference from when he had that green thing on top of his head, and now not. His hair was shaggy, and tousled.

''Well, you caught me really good off, but, it actually looks nice.'' She went over to him, seeing the green locks of his hair laying around on the floor, she took her hand in his hair, clearly feeling difference.

''The next thing you might want to lose is all of those piercings of yours, then you might finally get accepted by my parents..'' She joked, looking funny at him, ''but not the, tongue piercing though, you know how I like that a one..'' She then disappeard from him, downstair and to the car.

They both went outside, it was snow still laying on the ground, and suddenly there was some fireworks coming off on the sky.

''Isn't it beautiful, Duncan.'' She said, leaning onto him, having her head on his chest, with his arm being around her shoulder.

''Yeah, just as beautiful as you.'' She leaned up to look at his face, she loved when his soft side was brought out, it was one of his personalities he didn't show much, but when the moment was right he went in there.

She slowly leaned in to his face, closing her eyes with him too doing so, leaning in the last part so that their lips met. They stood there, and enjoyed that moment for a few minutes until..

These stupid little kids had to run by, and throw a few snowballs at them, laughing with them doing so running away.

Duncan then yelled after them ''yeah you better run!'' Courtney of course just laughed at this, due to them only getting Duncan with the snowballs, she tried to brush away the snow that was on him, both being on his jacket and in his hair.

''Come on, Duncan. Just forget about them, and let's get going.'' She said, still smiling a bit from the incident.

''That's easy for you to say, who didn't get hit..'' He said, sitting down inside the car, in the drivers seat.

''Duncan.. Just drive..'' She then, turned on the radio, sitting there listening to it while driving.

The driving to Geoff's place takes one hour, and when they had been driving in a half, the car suddenly started to make some sound, Duncan looked at the meters, and saw that the gas meter was down, and the car was about to stop, but he got exactly the car to park in a little parking spot by the empty road.

''What's happening?'' Courtney asked, awakening from her little sleep.

''It seems like we have no more gas, so, yeah, were stuck.'' He said, taking out his phone trying to call Geoff for help or even someone, but it stood that there was no signal, so they couldn't call someone.

''Well, that's just great, no signal, now there is no way we'll get to that part, or even saying that were lost in nowhere, I'm sure their even wondering where we are.'' He then went outside, closing the door sharply after him. Courtney just sat there, and observed the situation, taking out her phone too, but it only stood, no signal, on hers too.

She then went outside, standing next to him, trying to think of a way to make this situation better.

''Well, on the bright side Duncan, we can stay here and look at the fireworks, just you and me.. And we even got champagne in the back seat.''

Well, when he thought about it, the situation wasn't so bad after all, it was all dark outside and it was a empty road, and when the fireworks came on the sky, it would be great to watch them from her, being with Courtney and no others, them being alone in complete silence, and not nagging, talking an yelling from other people.

''Yeah, your right, we don't even have a choice to stay here or not.'' He said, making his way to in front of the car, he then jumped on, laying down on top of the car, with the back against the metal of the it.

Courtney then came after him, on the car, laying down besides him, having the champagne with her.

She opened it, and drank from the bottle, as some fireworks came on the sky.

''Want some?'' She asked Duncan, as she offered him the champagne, he took a sip of it, and went down from the front of the car, and went into the car again.

He heard Courtney knocking on the front window that she was leaning down on, looking down at him, as she got his attention, she took and pressed her lips against the glass, leaving a kissing mark on it.

He then was finished doing what he was about to do, he had turned on the radio leaving the car door open, and with the song surprisingly ''Firework'' coming on, since it was new years eve the man in the radio said.

''Wow, this is romantic.'' She said leaning, into Duncan again, listening to the song, looking up at the colored sky filled with fireworks in the dark night.

''Yeah, it's so much better then to be on a party right now, maybe it was meant to be that we didn't have more gas, and to make us stop here.''

''Haha, stop being stupid.'' Courtney said, feeling a little dizzy, with her voice being slow and going up and down.

''Your drunk already?'' He asked, looking surprisingly at her, smirking.

''What? N-no, just a little bit though..'' She admitted at the ending.

The song stopped on the radio now, and the man on the radio appeard again, talking about how close a new year was now. And that it was count down till the clock was twelve.

''Ten, nine, eight, seven..'' The man said, with Duncan and Courtney joining too ''Six, five, four, three, two..'' She then looked at Duncan saying the last number ''One..'' Then they both leaned in for a kiss, while the fireworks up on the sky kept going, and lighting up the darkness.

''I love you.'' Courtney said to him, breaking away from the kiss.

''I love you too, Princess.'' He also said, looking into her beautiful eyes.

Courtney then yawned, looking at Duncan with a dreamy look, ''gad, I'm tired, can we go sleep?''

''Wel, I'm kind of tired my self..'' Duncan started, but then said, ''Sooo.. want to go inside the car, and.. Not sleep..'' Courtney knew exactly what he meant, but hey, it was a new year, new beginnings, she wasn't going to be mad at him for being dirty, she was instead going to drag him inside the car, doing the opposite of what she usually would do.

**Happy New Years everybody! **


End file.
